Arc Les Roses 1: Les Roses Blanches
by Calamithy
Summary: 1ère partie sur 2. Pov de Duo.


Hmm….c'est la fic la plus euh… si je le dis je casse le truc donc lisez et après vous lirez mes notes débiles si vous le voulez ^^ 

Bon courage !

Moi *hmm perplexe de chez perplexe….*

.

.

Attention on va se la rejouer « auteur de fanfic » ^_______________^

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers **: Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à ceux qui les ont crées et ont suffisamment d'argent pour perdre leur temps à poursuivre une pauvre innocente qui a un compte proche du zéro absolu ^^   Injustice comme dirait l'autre. Ceci est juste une fiction sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

**Genre **: POV de Duo et je ne peux pas en dire plus sinon je spolie ^^

**Warning **: non c'est pas ma voiture !!!!!! rho la fausse blague. Duo a un vocabulaire in character ^^  c'est-à-dire qu'il ne mâche pas ses mots ^_______^, scènes graphiques implicites.

**Couple** :  Heero et Duo

**Spoilers** : Si vous ne saviez pas qu'ils avaient gagné contre la Marie bah maintenant vous le savez ^^ A part ça aucun.

**Dédicace** : toujours pour mes coupines que j'aime et que se reconnaîtront ^^ et à Seishiko pour avoir pris le temps de la lire.

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont review : merci beaucoup !

.

.

.

.

**Les Roses Blanches**

.

.

**Pov de Duo**

.

.

Il m'a offert des fleurs aujourd'hui

Des roses

Des roses blanches…

Un bouquet de roses blanches

Fraîchement coupées, semble-t-il

Je vois des perles

des cristaux… 

Tss tsss

Non…ce ne sont que des gouttes

Des gouttes qui s'accrochent encore aux pétales

que le soleil derrière la vitre

tente de mettre en lumière

sans lumière la fleur n'est plus

sans chaleur la rose ne sera plus

sans eau la rose ne vit plus

Je ne suis pas une rose

Je suis le Dieu de La Mort

Je ne suis qu'épines paré de douceur

Carcasse dans un corps de chair

Cassé de l'intérieur

Mais à l'âme

Indestructible

Je ne suis définitivement pas une rose

Alors pourquoi m'en offrir aujourd'hui

Lui qui jusqu'à présent ne m'avait offert….

Que son corps

Dont je me suis nourri

Encore et encore

Jusqu'à plus soif

Jusqu'à plus soif ?

C'est faux

Jamais je n'ai été rassasi

Je l'ai vampiris

Je l'ai vamp

Je l'ai frapp

Je l'ai utilis

Je lui ai fait des choses qui feraient rougir….

Ce bouquet de roses immacul

Je sourirais si je le pouvais

.

.

Il a toujours cru qu'il m'avait à sa botte

Domin

Dompt

Il était en dessous

De tout

sauf de moi

j'ai toujours pris le dessus

toujours pris ce qu'il y avait à prendre

son corps

son cœur… jamais je n'ai essay

le Dieu de la Mort a ses limites

mais je ne suis pas amer

je suis la goutte qui tombe dans le désert

mon corps s'évapore

mon âme subsiste

.

Des roses blanches…

Ai-je l'air si innocent ?

Se serait-il trompé à ce point ?

Me connaît-il vraiment ?

Hmmm il me connaît intimement

Mais il ne sait rien de ce que j'ai dans la tête

Sinon…..il ne m'aurait jamais offert ces fleurs

Si contraires à ce que je suis

.

.

Juste après l'opération météore

Peu de temps avant l'affaire Mariemaia

Lors d'une énième mission il est rentré bless

En sueur

En sang, mais pas exsangue 

Juste ce qu'il fallait

Pour aiguiser mon appétit

Attiser la Bête qui était en moi

Alors…

Je l'ai désir

Tellement fort

Que j'avais mal

Je ne voyais que lui

Je ne respirais que lui

Son odeur d'homme

Je n'aspirais qu'à le goutter

Qu'à le recevoir

Qu'à m'empaler

Me crucifier sur son corps

Bénissez-moi mon Père

Pour ce péché de chair

En pensée

Que j'ai concrétis

Tellement

Tellement de fois…

.

.

Il m'a regardé ce jour-l

La première fois

Son regard de glace…

De feu

De glace, je ne sais plus

Le froid brûle…

Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'étais en feu

Ses yeux bleu de Prusse étaient si…

Intenses

Une mer houleuse

Une mer tout, sauf morte

Je tentais de me frayer un chemin parmi ces vagues

Je ne le quittais pas des yeux tandis que je me frottais à lui

Mon sexe contre le sien

Le mien, emprisonné dans mon pantalon noir bouffant

bouffon

Le sien, tout sauf rigide, dans son jean trou

Il ne m'a pas dit un mot

S'est contenté de me laisser faire

De me laisser lâcher la Bête en lui

Il était ma proie

Je lui ai dit de me prendre

De me baiser

Je lui ai dit que j'étais sa chose

Sa pute

Je lui ai dit tout ce que je n'étais pas

Pour qu'il soit à moi

Il pouvait faire de mon corps tout ce qu'il voulait

Jamais je ne lui appartiendrais

Jamais…

Un Dieu ne pouvait appartenir à un homme

Si parfait soit-il…

Mon brave petit soldat

Histoire d'un désir…

.

J'ai pensé qu'il me suffirait d'une fois

J'ai très mal calcul

Je me suis vite rendu compte que j'avais

Besoin de son corps

Besoin de sa chaleur la nuit, pour m'endormir

Sans faire de cauchemar

Besoin de son corps le jour pour me réveiller

Pour ne pas être seul 

.

.

Entre nous, jamais de mots

Tout du moins la nuit

Le jour je faisais comme d'habitude

Mon éternel babillage

Son éternel silence

La nuit, ses éternels feulements

Notre éternelle jouissance

En silence

Contrairement aux apparences

Je ne crois pas aux mots

Je crois aux corps

On dit que les paroles s'en vont et que les écrits restent

C'est vrai

Tous ceux que j'ai aimés m'ont parl

Choy

Ça ne les a pas empêché de mourir

La seule chose écrite qui m'appartienne 

est la Bible du Père Maxwell

Son dernier Testament

Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui l'auteur

J'ai fait de mon corps un tableau

Et Heero, mon encre indélébile

Je garde son empreinte en moi

Si fort…

Mais je me moque de ses mots

Je n'en veux pas

Ils ne servent à rien

Lorsqu'il me prend, je sais qu'il me veut

Lorsqu'il me regarde, je ne sais rien, j'oublie qui je suis

Lorsqu'il me caresse les cheveux en prenant ma lèvre entre les siennes

Je sais qu'il va se répandre 

Et je me sens moins vide

Finalement il n'a pas eu tort de m'apporter des fleurs

Il a dû devenir jardinier malgré moi

.

.

Que de souvenirs

Que d'années de guerre

De sexe

De tensions évacuées par le corps

Jusqu'à….

Jusqu'à ce que la Paix soit l

Nous n'avions plus de raisons existentielles pour nous voir

Il est devenu garde du corps pour Réléna

Il est parti sans un mot

De toutes façons les mots ont toujours été inutiles hein ?

C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu

Tout contrôler ?

En devenant le Dieu de la Mort j'ai voulu contrôler ma peine

Utiliser le plus terrible des palliatifs pour m'aider

Tout en aidant les gens

Je suis devenu schizophrène le jour,

Moi-même le soir

Toutes les nuits je rêvais aux morts de mon pseudo royaume

Bien sûr que les hommes pleurent….

Et moi dans tout ça ? Je suis parti sur L2 rejoindre Hilde

.

.

Sans son corps pour dormir la nuit

Ça devenait dur

De plus en plus dur de fermer ne serait-ce 

qu'un œil

Je n'arrivais plus à clore mon esprit

J'ai cherché d'autres corps 

Mais aucun n'ont réussi à me marquer

Comme le sien

Jamais

J'ai toujours haï les médocs

Je n'ai donc pas pris de somnifères

Et me voilà insomniaque et en mission

Je n'en pouvais plus, je venais juste de quitter mon job avec Hilde 

Pour devenir Preventer sur la Terre

Il me manquait la partie la plus agréable dans la paix

Son maintien

Et surtout

Sa violence

Je voulais me fondre en elle, cette chère paix 

Pour me soulager dans le sang de ses ennemis

Après tout le sexe n'avait pas march

Et le sang est la vie

Je me sentais mort pour la première fois 

depuis très longtemps

Depuis le massacre de l'Eglise en fait

La Mort n'est pas indolore

.

Je tenais à la main ma faux thermique

Je venais juste de trancher la gorge de deux gardes

Une coalition se montait contre le nouveau gouvernement

Et il fallait s'introduire dans la base

Et tout détruire

Mission de base donc

Mais, fatigue… peut être lassitude

Et l'odeur du sang n'étant pas celle d'un corps

Je me suis pris à rêver éveillé a des yeux de glace

.

Mes lèvres s'étirent doucement

Malgré moi. 

Ce fut la dernière chose que je vis.

Oh vision agréable

Agrémenté d'une saveur biliaire 

Dans la bouche

.

.

Maudis sois-tu Heero Yui

Faut-il que je sois mort pour que tu m'offres des roses

Je suis hors de mon corps

Et je te vois t'approcher de ce qui n'est plus moi

Tu déposes près de mon enveloppe charnelle vide

si… morte toutes les fleurs sauf une

Pour la première fois depuis que tu es ici

Avec moi

Je me prends à regretter de ne pas sentir le parfum des roses

Une âme voit mais ne sent pas

.

Je ne vois pas ton expression

Tu es dos à moi

Je remarque que tu as grandi

Tes cheveux sont plus courts

Ton corps est plus robuste

Tu portes un costume de ville extrêmement bien coup

Il est beige

Le contraste entre ta chevelure et cette couleur

N'est pas aussi saisissant qu'entre tes cheveux

Et ta peau

Ou ta peau

Contre la mienne

N'empêche, le beige te va bien

Je ne sais pas ce que tu portes en dessous

Je brûle d'envie de le savoir

De te toucher

Même après tout ce temps

N'ai-je aucun amour-propre ?

…

A quoi bon de toutes façons? Mon corps est mort

Et une âme n'a que deux sens

Le toucher, l'odorat et le goût n'en font pas parti

Ça fait mal d'être mort

Mal en pensée

.

.

Je regarde mon corps couché dans ce lit blanc

Mon linceul

Je vois mon visage tout aussi… blanc

Tellement blanc

Je vois ma frange sur mon front

Et ma longue natte par-dessus les couvertures

Je ne sais pas où nous nous trouvons

A vrai dire je m'en moque

Ma vision se résume à un lit, Heero, et mon corps

J'aimerais tant voir ses yeux… avant de partir

.

Tu t'assois près de cette coque qui fut moi

Tu prends la seule rose que tu as gardée dans ta main

Et tu caresses le visage avec ses pétales

Je ne sens rien

J'en viens à envier mon corps

Tu ne dis rien

Tout du moins, je n'entends rien

Et… je n'arrive pas à voir ton visage

Je me déplace

Me rapproche de ce qui n'est plus moi

Tu es d'un côté du lit

Je suis de l'autre

Mon enveloppe entre nous

Tu continues à… câliner ce visage

Avec révérence

Tes yeux ne regardent que ce corps couch

Ces yeux fermés

Ton autre main effleure cette tresse

Je hais ce corps, _mon corps_ qui me prive

De tes yeux, de leur lumière sombre

Trahi par mon allié de toujours

Mon compagnon d'infortune

.

Tu ne dis toujours rien

Tu rapproches ton visage de sa chair

J'ai l'espoir de voir ton regard enfin

En vain

Ta tête se superpose à la mienne… étendue

Puis elle se retire

Doucement

Je vois ses lèvres pâles briller

Quelques gouttes

Comme les roses que tu as apportées…

Puis tu déportes tes lèvres vers sa joue droite

Puis à son oreille

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit

Je n'entends rien mais je vois sa joue bouger

Il ne me parlait presque jamais à moi

On se contentait de nos corps

On discutait 

En silence

Et maintenant qu'il ouvre la bouche

Je n'entends pas

Une âme peut-elle pleurer ?

.

.

Ca fait mal d'être mort

Un mal viscéral

Mon âme est indestructible hein ?

La douleur en revanche est… éternelle

Là où je vais, ce n'est pas son corps qui me manquera le plus

Même s'il m'a donné de merveilleux souvenirs

Je l'ai aimé, même mal

A m'en faire mal

A lui faire mal

Je lui ai donné ce que j'avais de plus corrompu

En même temps que ce que j'avais de plus pur

J'espère qu'il aura assimilé ce qu'il m'a fallu ma propre mort

Pour comprendre

.

Il est là… et il chérit ce qui ne sera plus jamais moi

Ce qui n'est déjà plus moi

Devant moi..

Il me trompe avec mon corps

Sur mon lit de mort

Je devrais me sentir flatt

Je ne m'en sens que plus… frustr

Qui que ce soit au dessus de moi, 

veut ma douleur

Parce que je suis là à souffrir le martyre

A voir que mon pire ennemi

Est et a toujours ét

Moi-même

Je ne crois plus au corps

Même si je ne renie pas ce qu'il m'a apport

La chaleur

Le réconfort

Lui

.

.

Je veux des mots

Je veux ses mots

Je veux les entendre

Parle-moi Heero

Parle-_moi_….

J'ai…

J'ai besoin de sentir… les fleurs

J'ai besoin d'… amour ?

Une âme peut-elle pleurer ?

La Mort fait mal au cœur

.

J'ai…j'ai si mal…

Mal…

Partout…

.

.

- Infirmière, infirmière ! 

- Oui Monsieur Yui ? 

- Appelez le docteur il est vivant ! 

- Monsieur Yui… Je sais que vous êtes choqué mais…

- Je vous dit que Duo est vivant ! 

- Monsieur Yui… Monsieur Maxwell est mort depuis plus d'une heure et…

- Allez me chercher ce docteur où c'est vous qui en aurez besoin. 

- Bien Monsieur .

.

.

J'ai tellement mal…

A la tête

Aux cheveux…

Le sang bourdonne

Tout mon corps me fait souffrir

Même les battements de mon cœur..

Hein ?

Je fronce les sourcils : je suis couch

Je sens quelque chose sur mon visage

Sur ma joue droite

Une caresse humide et tiède

Comme des lèvres…

Avec un parfum de roses

Ouvrir les yeux est une torture

Pourtant je le fais

Et je plonge

Dans un océan de silence

Le grand Bleu

Un silence qui crie si fort

Si intensément

Que j'en ai mal aux tympans

Les yeux de Heero me parlent

Et pour la première fois,

J'écoute

Je comprends

Je ne suis plus le Dieu de la Mort

Je n'en ai plus besoin

Je suis vivant

.

Une main se pose sur ma poitrine

à travers les draps

Même si j'ai mal à des endroits où je ne savais même pas que j'avais des muscles

Je suis… heureux.

.

.

Heero regarde mes yeux violets, cobalts, peu importe

Voit mon âme torturée à présent apaisée

Par sa seule présence

Il la voit 

A travers mon corps

Mes yeux sont la vitrine de mon âme, enfin

Enfin je me montre, nu

Il voit ce qu'il a sûrement entraperçu

Dans nos moments de folies douces amères

Son visage est inexpressif

Avant de s'accorder l'esquisse d'un sourire

Puis il me dit

Doucement 

.

- Une rose vient d'éclore

.

.

J'entends une porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un crier au miracle

Tout ce brouhaha d'un seul coup… me donne la migraine

Je suis si fatigué… je vais dormir un peu

Juste dormir…  
Je ne sais pas si après tout ira bien

Je n'en sais rien

Ce que je sais

C'est que j'ai

L'espoir

Et avec un tel regard

Même sans le moindre son

Je sais que je ne me sentirais

Plus jamais vide

Mon âme était bien à l'extérieure de mon corps

Elle l'est toujours mais cette fois

Elle est près de moi

Tout près de moi

Mon merveilleux jardinier

.

.

.

**Fin du Pov**

**Fin de la Fic**

Hmm… étrange n'est-ce pas ? je sais que c'est bizarre, c'est pas mon style de fic mais j'ai voulu tenter. Je n'en ai pas fait une deathfic et n'en ai jamais eu l'intention parce que pour moi, Duo larmoyant sur la fin de sa vie ça ne l'aurait pas fait ! Je l'aurais fait triste, résolu mais pas saule pleureur. Je voulais le faire jaloux de son propre corps qu'il chérissait tant puisqu'il lui permettait de soumettre Heero à son désir. Je voulais qu'il se rende compte. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas que mort il pense aux ceux qu'il a tués : il y a pensé toute sa vie, s'est senti coupable toute sa vie alors j'ai voulu essayer de faire original ^^ avec gros insistage sur ESSAYER et de lui faire penser à lui, à son plus beau et plus terrible souvenir en même temps, j'ai voulu le faire réfléchir.

.

Autre chose : j'ai fait exprès de ne pas préciser où il était dès le début, pour que vous croyiez après qu'il était euh.. au cimetière… et je n'ai pas précisé ce que Heero a dit par exprès, parce que les mots n'ont aucune importance à partir du moment où deux êtres se comprennent réellement…tout du moins c'est la toute dernière leçon que Duo retient avant de faire dodo ^^

.

.

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même ^^ 

.

.

.

@ ++++

.

.

.

Mithy ^^


End file.
